A Midsummer's Darling
by silkycatastrophe
Summary: Free spirited Ally Dawson welcomed the summer after senior year to glorious blue waves, and a luxurious sun. She made a promise that she would never let any boy ruin her summer. But her best friend has made a transformation. Suddenly it's not so easy to keep her promise, not when she is spending the entire summer with him. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Midsummer's Darling**_

* * *

Summary of Story: Free spirited Ally Dawson welcomed the summer after senior year to glorious blue waves, and a luxurious sun. She made a promise that she would never let any boy ruin her summer. But her best friend has made a transformation. Suddenly it's not so easy to keep her promise, not when she is spending the entire summer with him.

Disclaimer: No Copyright intended. I do not own Austin and Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story, however, I do own the plot.

* * *

_"Sun is shining.  
Weather is sweet.  
Make you want to move your dancing feet."_

_- Bob Marley_

* * *

Some days, Ally felt as if she could do anything. You named it, she would do it. Today was one of those days. If you asked her to cart wheel down the stairs to the beach, she would without questioning it. If you asked her to run to kiss that stranger in the sun glasses across the beach, she would because she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about the feelings and emotions of a relationship and she could still cause people to turn their faces and look at her.

Today, was the beginning of the rest of her life. In her mind, she felt foolish for thinking it, or even thinking about thinking about it. But the fact was, high school was finished; graduation was in three weeks and that would be the last time she would ever have to look at the hideously colored blackboards, annoyingly loud teachers, and bickering students that she really didn't care about at all. So to conclude, today, really was the beginning of the rest of her life. The past was in the past and all that nonsense. High school was such a serious thing and it was now in the past. One last look at the clock and she new it would be her last time. The last time she would even be required to do anything she didn't slightly want to do on her own. Everything from now on would be her decision and no one elses. The rest of her life, started right now.

There might have been four brick walls, two small windows, and twenty five sweaty and overly excited teenagers surrounding her, but that in no way interrupted her thoughts of another life where she was far away from those closed doors and achingly hard seats. No more busy and noisy cafeteria lunches, no more students shoving her in the hall way, and no more immature ninth graders making humourless sex jokes. She was escaping it, all of it.

But Ally wanted to finish high school on a loud and positive note. She had matched her phone clock to the school's clock perfectly. So five seconds before the bell rang, she stood up during a final goodbye speech, and shouted, "Later losers!" and she walked out of the class room without another sound despite the teachers' calls and hollers.

"Ally! Wait!" she heard a familiar voice behind her call and made the exception. She turned around. Ally's friend Trish was waving at her while she made her way to her side.

"Dude, your ruining my flashy exit!" Ally whined.

Trish laughed shortly. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I have places to be. People to see! Love to face!" she proclaimed dramatically.

"Love? I though you said no boys this summer."

"I crave the smell of the warm summer breeze, the sound of the crashing waves and the soft sand squishing in between my toes. I'm in love with summer!"

Trish nodded understandingly and shook her head in astonishment. Ally was one of her best friends and definitely her craziest. Ally had a way of making every word that came out of her mouth count and have meaning. While she didn't always do the smartest things, she was wise when it came to the world and people. If there was one thing Ally was passionate about it was making her small moments on earth count. She wanted to be remembered as the person who took risks. She would much rather die young doing something crazy and be remembered for it, than to die from disease when she was fifty. She was a make it happen, can-do girl. She was independent, and not because she was born that way, she was transformed because she learned that in order to make things happen, you couldn't depend on other people; they would only let you down.

"You look like either already been to the beach or your heading there now", Trish commented. Ally's hair had beach carved waves; she had been preparing her sun soaked skin for weeks now taking a few minutes each day to tan. She had a salmon coloured dress with a think light brown belt. There were sleeves on the dress and it was slightly baggy. "Seriously, how do you always looked so sun kissed?"

"It's a gift", she shrugged as they walked to her locker. It was nearly empty, so she just grabbed her bag and slammed the door.

"I'm gonna miss you this summer Al. It won't be the same without you", Trish told her.

"Please, I'm sure you and the Mr. will keep busy while I'm gone. But don't have too much fun without me either. Oh and keep me posted." She slipped on her designer sun glasses.

"Have fun in Cape Pileum! I'll see you in three weeks!"

* * *

The walk home wasn't too long, because she felt herself gaining speed with each step she took. She was on a mission and the mission was called summer. The front door swung open to her house as she reached to turn the door knob and enter her house for the last time that summer. Confused she looked up to who opened the door. A tall blond boy in a red t-shirt and jean shorts was grinning down at her.

"Austin?" she screeched and swung her arms to hug him.

"Ally Dawson", he replied. "I missed you. It's been a long six months without seeing your beautiful face."

The last time they had been together it was over Christmas Break when her family had gone to visit his while on vacation in the Alps of Europe. Every year since the two were seven years old, they had been going to the same summer house in California. Their mothers were best friends and had started the tradition as a means to get them together more often, seeing as they lived on opposite sides of the country. There was nothing to stop them from summer and being themselves.

"I thought we were meeting you in Pileum." She looked around the house and there were boxes everywhere of items and clothes that they were bringing along on the trip.

"There was a last minute change of plans. Your mom asked if we would stop along the way to help with boxes, I guess they don't all fit in your car. So we've been here since lunch."

"I wish I would have known, I would have tried to be home earlier."

"And miss school? That doesn't sound like you."

"Then you don't really know me, do you", she teased. He chuckled and lightly pressed a hand to her back while leading her to the kitchen. Ally examined Austin quickly. "Did you grow? You grew didn't you?"

"Six inches in the last year."

"That's a lot of inches." His height wasn't the only thing that had changed, either. Over the last few years, Austin was slowly developing devilishly handsome good looks and it was looking as if puberty was finally finished with what it started. Austin looked like a regular model out of a _Guess_ Magazine. Ally had been friends with Austin since she was a little girl and never had she ever looked twice at her friend as anything more than that. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't slightly physically attracted to him. And the word slightly was being used loosely.

"Ally, is that you?" she heard her mother shout from across the house.

"Yah mom!" she shouted and smiled at Austin. Communication in the house was usually through yelling. No one really took the time to walk into the same room for a conversation, not unless they were already in the same room. The house was usually lonely, with only Ally and her mom, the house typically felt large and empty. Summer was the only time when the two acted like nothing was wrong with their relationship, and they tried to forget what had happened two summers ago.

"Where is your mo-" she started, but was interrupted with a figure walked down the stairs. She grinned at the figure. Austin's mother Mimi was Ally's definition of the perfect mother. She had no daughters, and therefore always treated Ally like a princess whenever they were together. But she was a genuinely a good person and always reminded her of the person who she wanted to be.

"There is my beautiful goddaughter. You look even more stunning than the last time I saw you. Those monthly video chats don't do you justice sweetie. Isn't that right Austin?" Mimi asked Austin while looking over her shoulders. She hand her hands on Ally's shoulders. Austin's cheeks turned a light pink colour and he shrugged.

"You look greats Als."

Ally smiled and looked back at Mimi. "I have missed you two so much. You have no idea."

"Oh honey, I know, I know. We've missed you too." Mimi had a feeling she knew what Ally was talked about.

"I had an idea… I thought that your mom and I could drive up to Pileum together, so it will give us some time to catch up already and then you two kids can drive up together. Maybe you could even drive Ally."

Ally stood up a little straighter. She had her licence, but hated to drive. She was always afraid of what might happen if she was in control of such a large machine.

"I think I'll leave that job to Austin. He has a little bit more experience driving than I do."

"I'll get you driving that car yet this summer", Austin told her.

Ally shrugged and looked around the room.

"I think I will go finish packing. I'll be back soon though."

Ally ran up the stairs and took a deep breath as she collapsed on to her bed. She fell back into a laying position and focused on her breathing. She hated that she had a difficult time controlling her emotions and fears while surrounded by her own home. She hoped that Pileum would be able to take that away from her for a while and make things a little bit easier.

She stood in front of the mirror and tried to see past the unlikely, fake exterior and find the inner girl, who was tired of being afraid of the world. She took a deep breath and could almost taste the salt on her lips, the gentle breeze through her hair, the sun radiating off her skin, and the music carrying itself through the air and into her ears. The beauty of summer implanted itself in her they way it did every year and she felt completely transformed and ready for the trip to Pileum where summer awaited her. Everything she was going to bring to the summer house was already packed and down stairs in boxes ready to go. She was only missing a few things. She grabbed her sea shell necklace she received from Mimi four years ago, her father's compass, her journal, and her wallet and placed all of her belongings in a small back pack. Soon she would be able to forget what all haunted her in her house and find her real home.

She almost ran down the stairs in excitement, Austin waited at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"They left", he told her. Their mother's he meant.

"Without us?"

"Well we are driving separately; Penny said that if you needed anything, to call her cell, or my mom."

"Oh."

"Do you have everything?" he asked.

The house felt empty, in the strange way it always did right before they left each summer. The large entrance was completely barren, Austin had already put the boxes in his grandpa's car. Austin's grandfather was loaded, and by loaded, Ally meant that he was a car collector and hoarder. This summer, Austin's grandfather was lending him the 1980 Silver Chevy Corvette Convertible, and it was quite obvious that Austin was excited to be able to drive it.

"Yes", she didn't even think, she just talked.

He opened up the large wooden door, and the suburbs were exposed. There were a few kids riding their bikes across the road, but other than that, most of the neighbourhood was packed up for the summer and headed elsewhere. She could feel excitement consume her.

"Here we go summer", she sung, and skipped to the car.

Austin opened the driver's door the same time Ally opened the passenger's door. They turned to each other and Austin grinned.

"Ready."

"I've been ready for this summer, since last summer."

"Perfect. Here's to summer."

- _Should I continue?_

- _What is Ally afraid of?_

- _What happened in order to ruin her relationship with her mother?_

- _Why is she so sad behind her carefree attitude?_

- _Leave a review and let me know_

_So, basically Ally has been shunning her life for a long time, and you will soon find out the reasons for her shun. This summer, not only will she experience love and heartbreak, but also some of the most challenging obstacles for one to face, and sometimes alone. She has to face herself and learn to stop running from the things that frighten her or scare her. But there will definitely be memorable moments full of happiness and stolen kisses. Maybe even with someone you might not prefer her to be with. _

_Welcome to summer. _

_I decided to write a summer fic, because I absolutely adore summer, and I needed something to do. Plus, I had ideas. So I hope you enjoy. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ancient Coastline**

* * *

_"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen."_

_– Dancing Queen, ABBA_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, obviously… I'm serious, trust me, I don't. :)

The ocean breeze was everything Ally remembered it to be. More! In fact, she didn't remember the ocean being this blue. Austin drove the entire way to Cape Pileum. A cape was a geographical formation of land which was basically the opposite of a cove which was an inland beach with an inland land formation. A cape however, was similar to a rocky peak, with a grassy exterior on the top and a cliff point. It was driven away from the main land and everything surrounding it was a cause and effect. The cape was the cause and everything else, the hills and the land was the effect of the cape when the land formed.

So there was the cape and then there was the beach on both sides of it. It was about 8:30 at night and they had been driving for the past four hours, with a dinner break in between at highway rest stop. The cape could have been seen from miles away, and the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Remember to stop", Ally reminded Austin lightly touching his arm with her hand.

"I remember", he chuckled.

"Good. It's a tradition and I feel like we would get bad Oman if we don't."

"Well you always have been superstitious, so I guess we can't risk it." He pulled over to the side of the road next to the grassy green cape, and before he could turn off the car, Ally opened the door and ran to the cape. "Careful for cars!" he shouted. She ran across the road without looking. He just shook his head in amusement. She was just too excited to do anything about it.

Half of her was leaning over the cliff to dive in, but the other half was kissing the wind which blew her hair gently behind her.

She settled for sitting with her feet dangling over the edge, and planned to finished watching the sun set behind the water.

"Took you long enough" Ally commented as she heard the sound of the grass moving behind her. Austin looked over the edge and inhaled a quick breath.

"I see why this is your favourite place", he told her.

"It's not yours?"

"While I have developed some fairly concrete feelings for this view, no it's not my favourite place."

"Are you going to tell me where it is, or are you going to leave me hanging?"

"How about, when I figure out where my favourite place is, I'll let you know."

"Hmm."

Then his phone rang. He immediately pulled it out of his pocket, and sighed at the caller display. He answered while walking away.

"Hey, how's it going? Yah, we just got here. So we are trying to unpack." There was a pause for about three minutes before Austin talked again. She heard a deep sigh. "I'll call you back tomorrow. Fine. Sure. Alright, yah I miss you too. Bye." He hung up and stared into the sunset. It was very cliché.

"Who was that? You're girlfriend?" she teased.

"What?" he said quickly. "Uh.. no- that was my nana. Just checking in."

"That was no way to treat your nana. You lied to her."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Ally. It's not polite", he said coldly.

"Jeez, sorry."

He sighed.

"It's fine. Let's keep moving." Ally looked back at the ocean, where the sun was a sliver above the water, she smiled at it while standing up. In the mood to change the now tense air, she snuck up on Austin who was half way to the car, and jumped on his back, all whilst screaming.

He couldn't react, and fell to the ground. She laughed in his ears while he groaned.

"Seriously?" he muffled.

"You need to loosen up. You won't be a teenager forever, and you are being way too serious. She patted his cheek twice in a teasing manor.

"You're not as nice as you used to be Ally", he joked. For a brief second he stared at her lips, and she thought he might kiss her. For a brief second, she wanted him to as well. But instead, she stood up.

"Nice is over rated. You haven't even seen half of it."

* * *

"Ally, why don't you unpack your things?" her mother asked her the next day before noon. Ally had woken up early, and went to the beach with Austin. They surfed as the water sprouted waves.

"I don't think so", she replied coolly.

"And why not?" Penny put her hands on her hips and kept a stern voice from across the kitchen while she was unloading groceries.

"Because we just got here and I want to have fun. Mom, you are a bore all year, take a chill pill."

"Take a chill pill? What does that even mean?" she scoffed.

"It means you've got to loosen up, Penny. You're going to give yourself an Ulcer. Relax, have a coffee while sitting on the beach and reading a sexy romance novel. She's right, take a break", Mimi said as she made her way into the kitchen and opened the freezer to pull out a small bin of ice cream. She winked at Ally as she dug her spoon into the container and ate the ice cream.

Penny rolled her eyes.

"And she gets all these crazy ideas from you. You aren't a very good role model", Penny told her best friend.

"Why don't you just write a list of complaints, and put it in the suggestion box, I'll review it at the end of the summer."

"Ah yes, when it won't matter anymore."

"What's going on in here ladies?" Austin said as he walked through the entrance to the kitchen with a hand running through his damp hair. Ally couldn't believe how incredibly good looking he looked in a well fitted t-shirt and shorts with wet hair. She imagined her fingers lacing through his hair.

"Penny was about to head to the beach, I do believe", Mimi said with a smile. "I told her I would join her."

Penny shook her head in disapproval and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Don't worry darl'n, she'll loosen up. We just got here, give her some time", Mimi told Ally who was finally out of her trance.

Austin turned to Ally. "Hey, do you want to head up to the docks for a little bit? Dez is there with his new girlfriend and wants to meet up."

"Yes, please. Can we get those deep fried cake things? What are those called?"

"Funnel cakes?" he asked. Swinging an arm around her shoulder leading her out the door. "Absolutely."

* * *

They sat on the small wooden table on the edge of the boardwalk at the Docks. There were four seat, and just enough for Dez and his girlfriend when they would show up. Austin and Ally chatted while sharing a funnel cake between the two of them.

"This is so good. Austin, are you sure you are full?" Ally asked him after taking another large bite of the deep friend cake.

"When I eat too much of that crap it makes me sick. I'm just going to take a break and I'll have more later."

"I'm not sure how much longer this _crap_ is going to last, though", Ally told him honestly.

"I can't believe you've already eaten over half of that on your own. That's distgusting."

"It's not. It is the perfect combination of cake, ice cream and sauce, it is heaven on earth. Never diss the funnel cake."

"Hmm", he replied crossing his arms at her passion for the cake. "Hey look, there they are." Austin waved across the board walk at their approaching friends.

"Austin, my main man!" Dez shouted throwing his arms around Austin for a man hug. "And Ally, you look more beautiful than ever."

"Thanks Dez. I've missed your ginger hair", Ally said standing up and giving him a quick hug and rubbed her hands in his hair to make it messy.

"Guys, this is Carrie, my gorgeous girlfriend", Dez introduced the tall blonde standing next to him. She was thin and her hair was pulled into a pony tail. The bright colours she wore resemble Dez's taste in attire and decorating.

Since Austin and Ally were sitting across from each other at the table, Carrie took a seat next to Ally and Dez, next to Austin.

"Holy crackers, is that funnel cake?" Carrie asked excitedly at Ally.

Ally laughed. "Sure is, do you want some? I have an extra fork, and since Austin doesn't want anymore, and I don't think I will be able to finish it all, you are more than welcome to help yourself."

"Oh thank you. Dez hates funnel cake, so he would never spend money on one."

"You hate funnel cake Dez?"

"It's deep fried cake. That should be enough to scare off a person. It's like the heart attack cake."

"You're missing out, Dez."

Changing the subject, Austin spoke up. "So where is the party at tonight. I'm ready to start off the summer with a bang."

"No party tonight, but there will be a concert. _Ancient Coastline _is playing. They are supposed to be awesome. Can't miss it." Dez motioned to the beach, where a stage was being set up and a small van was unloading. The group turned to watch for a moment.

"Well that settles it, I love concerts", Ally spoke up.

"Do we know those people?" Austin asked.

"Drew England is in the group. I guess he brought a bunch of his friends from school. They all started a band last year. I've heard that they are actually quite good."

"I don't remember Drew."

"We met him at the party last year that you didn't go to because you were sick", Austin told her. "You didn't miss too much."

Ally nodded and continued to watch them unpack across the beach."

* * *

At the concert that evening, Ally and Austin arrived together. They could hear the music playing from the parking lot.

Ally yawned on the way to the large flock of people surrounding the stage, which was followed by a short laugh from Austin. She couldn't help being tired; it had been a long week, full of stress and finally relaxation, she hadn't had time to catch up on sleep yet.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. What am I going to do with you?"

She laughed nervously. "Uh…"

Before she knew it, Austin was giving her a piggyback ride to a picnic table where the rest of their friends were sitting. She had both arms keeping her held on around his neck loosely, and her head was pressed smugly to his head. The ride was a bit bumpy, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed being so close to Austin.

The friends that they had made over the summers were all together, and saw them approach. They could hear their cheers.

"Hey its Austin and Ally", they heard a loud deep voice shout from the table. The table erupted and everyone said their hellos. They spent a while just catching up, drinking sweet drinks and laughing over memories.

"Carrie, do you want to go to the stage with me and dance? Girls, you coming?" Ally asked.

Carrie and Ally locked arms and a few of the other girls followed. Ally was wearing a short jean miniskirt and a pink crop top. There was a gold beaded hair band in her hair, but her hair was down in loose waves. They finally reach the front of the crowd.

"How long have you and Austin been dating?" Carrie asked once they were far enough away from the rest of the group.

Ally laughed. "We aren't dating."

"Have you ever considered dating?"

"I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Why not?"

"I'm just looking for something fun. No pressure."

"Dating Austin could be fun."

Ally shrugged and started dancing.

"Right now, I think fun would be meeting the band and dancing. What do you think?"

"I love dancing", Carrie smiled.

"Great."

* * *

The band was great, they had perfect sound, the singer could actually sing and the songs were catchy. They didn't sing all original songs, there were covers from other artists that Ally enjoyed. She discovered that Drew was in fact part of the band. The other girls had pointed him out, he was on the bass guitar and backup vocals. Drew was tall and had brown hair, the shirt he wore was a picture of the American flag, and it showed off his muscles well.

Ally looked up and found Drew watching her during one of the set changes, he smiled when their eyes met, and Ally replied with a smile as well. They continued with their stolen glances throughout the rest of the show.

This was her idea of fun.

When the concert ended and the people started leaving, Drew made his way to the front of the stage where Ally and her friends were still chatting and catching up.

Drew sat down in front of her and left his legs dangling over the edge of the stage.

"Hi, I'm Drew."

"I know who you are", she told him. "My friends claim they know your band. In fact my best friend said he was at your party last summer. I missed it."

"Hmm. That's too bad. We are having another party later this week. You should come."

"Maybe", she shrugged.

"Ally, I think the guys want to head out", Carrie came up beside her.

"Wait, your Ally? Ally Dawson?"

"Yah, why?"

"You just have a reputation around here."

"And what type of reputation is that?" she questioned. She didn't realize she had a reputation, so she was therefore intrigued.

"Just that you're the life of the party, that you know how to have a good time, and that you're a killer surfer."

"Hmm. That seems about accurate", she pondered and then laughed. He grinned at her. "What?" she asked.

"You have a beautiful smile", he told her.

"Umm, thanks. I should go. Nice meeting you Drew", she told him. She waved quickly goodbye and followed her friends back to the picnic tables where Austin was waiting with a bunch of other people.

She skipped up to him and hugged slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure. What did Drew want?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, he just told me I was the best surfer in Cape Pileum. Nothing I didn't already know", she joked.

_Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoyed, next chapter we are going to discover a secret that Austin's been keeping, any ideas?_

_Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Life is a Roller Coaster**

_"__When you haven't forgiven those who've hurt you, you turn your back against your future. When you do forgive, you start walking forward."_

_– __Tyler Perry_

A week into summer, and it had already felt like Ally had been there for years and never left. She spent hours at the beach each day, tanning and surfing. Her and Austin had spent almost every second together and she was thrilled, she loved spending time with Austin. Austin's best talent was his ability to distract her from the things that were waiting for her back in her home town. It was in everybody's best interest to distract her and her mother from the demons that pulled them back into a dark corner.

She had ran down one morning from her room and into the kitchen, she grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him out the front door, all why he was eating a piece of toast with peanut butter and jam.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. "Stop lagging, we need to go!" All of their coastal, Cape Pileum friends were heading out to the amusement park for the day that was about an hour away and if they were going to make it for when it opened, they had to leave that moment.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say that that you were almost excited", Austin commented.

"Shut up. I love roller coasters." She buckled up her seat belt.

"You hate roller coaster", he told her. "Don't you remember last time, we went on the giant one with four loops and two 300 foot drops. You cried when you finished."

"That was one time, and I am willing to conquer my fear."

"Are you kidding? The last time we did this, you said you never wanted to look at a roller coaster again."

"Well, people change."

He laughed and simply shook his head. Ally noticed that he had jam on his face.

"You've got something, right – here let me." She licked her thumb and wiped the jam off his face. "There." Austin stared at her, and watched her lips. Suddenly, she felt completely stupid for making that move, he hadn't said anything, but she felt like he might have kissed her if she did.

"Thanks", he whispered.

"You're welcome", she squeaked back.

And all in the moment, he moved forward, closer to her. She leaned forward slowly as well, with the itch of wondering what her lips would feel like against his. A small smile came across Austin face, but it was gone almost as fast as it appeared, he became concentrated, and moved his hand behind her ear, tucking her hair away. Ally moved with his touch and closed her eyes with the movement. She felt like humming. She wanted nothing in that moment, more than to kiss her best friend. She was pretty sure that he wanted that too. She didn't care either, and didn't really think it would ruin their friendship. They were so close, nothing would tear it apart.

Just as their lips touched, and Ally finally fell into the kiss, she pulled away at the sound of a vehicle pulling into the lane way. She put some distance between them.

"What?" Austin asked obviously not hearing the car. He looked sad, and confused. "Am I reading you wrong?"

Ally shook her head. "No." She turned to the car in front of them and nudged Austin to look.

Suddenly, Austin looked incredibly pale as his eye's met with the strangers car. Ally grew concerned. "Austin", she put a hand on his arm. "What's wrong? Are you feeling all right?" she asked.

Austin shook his head in answer.

The person opened up that car door. It was a teenage girl, wearing a straw beach hat, and sun glasses. She was wearing her bathing suit and thin blue dress over top. She had beautiful orange long hair.

"Bree", Austin whispered. Ally looked between the two. The girl, Bree, she presumed, was waving frantically into the car, but her waving stopped when she saw Ally. She removed her sun glasses and came up to the car to Austin's open window.

"Austin!" she exclaimed.

"Bree? What are you doing here?" Austin asked harshly. Ally almost flinched at the sound of his voice so cold. She had never heard him talk to a girl like that.

Bree's expression collapsed. "You weren't answering any of my texts or phone calls. And when you did, you sounded like you were so busy and trying to avoid me. I missed you, so I came to visit. Surprise!"

"How did you even find this place?"

"The internet", she said in a bored duh tone. "So where are y'all heading? Can I come?"

Austin finally turned to Ally who just looked confused.

"Bree, this is Ally my best friend", he said motioning to Ally. Bree's face sunk even more.

"This is Ally?" she replied to him as if Ally weren't there at all. Austin must have told Bree about her. Which made Ally's stomach twist.

"Ally, this is Bree", Austin told her without making eye contact.

"Yup, his _girlfriend", _Bree replied. Ally sunk into her seat. Austin never told her he had a girlfriend, that was something best friend's told each other. Suddenly she felt like crying. They just kissed, and now Austin's girlfriend suddenly showed up.

"Um, nice to meet you, Bree. I just realized I forgot something in the house. I'll be right back."

"Ally wait!" Austin opened up his door at to follow her. But Bree grabbed him before he could follow her. She crashed her lips to hers, but Austin pulled away.

"I can't believe you came here", he told her. "I thought you would understand that I needed some time, its only been one fucking week."

"Can you really blame me? You left me alone without a word of goodbye, and you spend every day with a beautiful girl, who you happen to live with now. Can you think of it my way?" Austin sighed and looked between his girlfriend and the house, where Ally had disappeared to without looking back. He was being a jerk to Bree, and she deserved to be treated right.

"Look I'm sorry, okay. I missed you too, why don't you join us today, alright, I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab some more food from inside the house. Take a seat in the car."

Austin left Bree and followed Ally into the house.

He shut the door and finally let out a breath he had been holding in.

"Ally!" he called. We need to talk."

"I don't think talking is a good idea. You're not so great at talking", Ally told him after walking from the kitchen to him and drinking a glass of water. "So I'll talk, do you want lemonade, or iced iea?"

"What?" Austin asked.

"Lemonade or Iced Tea? What does Bree prefer?" she asked again and waited for a response.

"You're not mad?"

"I just want you to make a decision."

"About what?"

"The lemonade or iced tea. What are you talking about?" she said growing impatient.

"I'm talking about Bree driving in while we were kissing."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Well we need to, because right now we have a problem and she is sitting in the back seat of my corvette."

"She's your problem. She is your girlfriend, not mine. You fix whatever you think needs fixing. I'm going to go conquer my fear, while you dwell on the fact that you are a lying son of a gun, who can't make up his mind, and is losing the people he cares about in the process."

"See you are mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm frustrated, and there is a difference. All this time, I thought that you were trying to get closer to me, but you had a secret girlfriend, who seems to know a lot more about me, than I know about her. I can handle when you make mistakes Austin, even if they aren't mistakes, but when you go behind my back to keep the truth from me and lie, I can't deal with lying. So you need to fix, what ever you wrecked. Alright?"

"I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"Austin, your still my best friend, that's never going to change, but a little sorry isn't going to make this better. I'll be nice to Bree, hell I'll even braid her hair if I must, but I am not doing it for you, I am doing it because I want her to think that I am a good person, who doesn't lie. Can you bring the food to the car, she is probably getting lonely. How did she even get here?"

"Her dad owns a car dealership, he probably map quested it and inserted it into her GPS, she is also very good at finding things. It's basically her talent."

"Hmm."

"You still want to go?"

"Austin, you didn't break my heart, I am still going to conquer my fear and go on rollercoasters. There will be enough other people that I won't have to be your third wheel either."

"Oh, yah of course. Let's go", he replied, trying not to think too much into her response. He led her back outside with a hand behind her back, which she squirmed out of. When they got back to the car, Bree was in the front seat, Ally's seat, with her feet up on the dash and texting on her phone.

Ally glared at Austin.

"Oh hey guys. Ally, I hope you don't mind, but I really wanted to catch up with Austin, so I wanted to sit up here. Is that alright?"

Ally took a deep breath and counted to three. "Nope, that's fine, there is a ton of leg room back here anyway."

Austin looked back at Ally, he knew how much she hated the back seat, and how she would usually complain about it. He felt bad for her.

"Awesome! It works out for everyone then!" Bree cheered.

Ally rolled her eyes, put her head phones into her ears, and turned away from their conversation which seemed choppy because it was mainly Bree who was talking.

* * *

To Ally, the drive to the amusement park felt like days, the mere three hours left like they were travelling to hell and aback and somehow going through bad traffic on the way back. Her blood was boiling and if she hadn't seem the rollercoaster's come into view, she was pretty sure she might have rung Bree's neck. Everything in her head felt chaotic, while outside, she just watched the traffic fly by and ignored any of Austin's attempts to bring her into the conversation and ignored Bree ignoring her.

It was easier to pretend she wasn't interested than to actually care.

All of their friends were waiting in the parking lot when they arrived, and Ally was inches from kissing the disgusting parking lot because she was relieved from escaping the moving motor vehicle.

She saw Dez and Carrie first and walked up to them. "You would not believe how happy I am to see you guys. That drive was ridiculously long", Ally exclaimed.

"We were starting to wonder if you got lost along the way", Dez said. He had a bright orange backpack on his back and also an orange visor on his head.

"Well we might as well have."

"Who's that girl with Austin?" Carrie asked. "She looks over dressed."

"Apparently, she claims to be his girlfriend. Also, I don't think she knew we were going to the Theme park, otherwise I think she would have turned down Austin's invitation."

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend", Dez said.

"Either did I."

"Austin's been keeping secrets", Dez thought out loud. "I wonder what else we don't know about him."

Ally froze for a second, and realized that one of her biggest fears was not actually knowing Austin at all. She looked back at him, and saw that he was holding Bree's hand and making his way to the group. Bree looked like she was floating and like she was a model from a magazine.

She turned away and silently groaned. Bree was ruining everything and not only because she had interrupted her kiss with Austin. She could care less about that. She had caused Austin to lie, which is something he never did to Ally.

"Ally!" Carrie screeched excitedly. "Guess who hitched a ride with us!"

"I dunno, who?"

"Drew! You know that one that was hitting on you!"

"Drew was hitting you? Ally, you need to stay away from that guy. Alright?" Dez said. Ally looked at Dez with a 'what the hell' look, and Carrie just playfully swatted him and laughed, not that it was funny.

"No silly, hitting, ON her. Drew has a thing for Ally."

"Oh, I see. Yah, Drew heard that we were coming here and asked for a ride. Here he is! Drew! Look who we just ran in to."

Drew came into sight and when he saw Ally, his eyes lit up

"Hey Ally! I didn't know you were going to be here today!"

Ally smiled, glad that she finally had something to get her mind off Austin and Bree. "I didn't know you were going to be here either. Do you want to go hit some rollercoasters?"

"I sure do. C'mon!" Drew and Ally walked away from the group, who eventually all went their own separate ways in the theme park. Ally was actually having a ton of fun with Drew.

* * *

"Finally!" Drew shouted as they approached the largest rollercoaster in the park. Ally let her eyes wander the entire ride and when they approached the large fall of the steep climb, her eyes grew wide.

"I don't know Drew. I think I'll sit this one out."

"I thought you wanted to conquer your fear, that's what you said earlier." He looked surprised and concerned. He had even stopped walking to look her in the eyes.

"I changed my mind", she turned around to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't. You also said that if you tried something like this to force you to do it. Let's go."

"Well you're not being very nice about it." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"You want me to baby you?" he removed his sun glasses and put them in the V-neck of his shirt. He put a hand through his hair and pulled her into the short line. The tall brown haired boy looked extremely sexy in his black denim shorts and red V-necked t-shirt.

"No, but I'd like if you were a little more gentle. I'm not must of a rollercoaster person." The rollercoaster terrified her, and she was very close to gripping onto Drew's belt for reassurance.

"We've already done a ton of rollercoaster's today. You haven't freaked out yet."

"Those were smaller. I could actually see the top of them. This one is different."

Of all of the people who were in the amusement park that day, the exact people she didn't want to be standing behind her were standing behind her in line.

"Hey Ally", Austin said to her. "Drew", he acknowledged. Bree's arm was looped through Austin's and she was smiling at Ally and Drew. Austin moved next to Ally, and leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"I thought you wanted me to be with you when you conquer your fear", Austin said.

"Well, Drew has generously taken your position."

"But-"

"Austin, people change. You know that."

Ally turned to Drew with a fake smile, and took her hand in his, surprising Drew.

"Come on Drew, let's butcher this thing", Ally exclaimed.

"You changed your mind."

"My common sense finally kicked in."

* * *

_I love when people review! Review favourite and follow if you enjoyed what you read. Or If you didn't! Let me know!_


End file.
